warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
TTTE Warriors: Busy going backwards
Ok, so this is a re-write of Busy Going Backwards. I'll give you the link to the actual episode at the end, if it will clarify things. Here we go! In the morning: Splashpelt: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Nightwing: *Snork* Huh? *waves paw in front of nose* Geez, Splashy, watch the morning breath. Birdwing: And like you're any better, Nightwing? Splashpelt: Nightwing, I've told you BAJILLIONZ OF TIMES not to call me Splashy!!! Nightwing: How much is a Bajillion? Splashpelt: *Le slap* Tornadostrike: *Yawns louder than Splashpelt* Man, we have to fix up this den, make it bigger. Nightwing: How bigger? Tornadostrike: REALLY bigger. And besides, We now live in a hole the back of a train shed. Birdwing: Imma wake the engines up. Work to do today. Nightwing: AGAIN? Birdwing: Yea, again. You know how Topham is. He's cheap and always eats his toast and butter. And possibly the occasional Aflac Duck. Nightwing: CHEEP! CHEEP! *Flaps arms, tries to fly and fails* Tornadostrike: I can't beleive you both have the suffix, "Wing." Birdwing: *Pads over to Thomas, jumps up on a stool in his cab and pulls the dangly chain setting off his whistle.* Thomas: PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP PEEEEEEEEEEP PEEP PEEP! Peep! All the engines: AHHHHHH! THE NOISE! Percy: I'm MELTING! Splashpelt: Your not a witch. Percy: But I'm green! Birdwing: I can make your square green butt turn bright red, for all I care! Percy: Actually, it's mostly a rectangle- Tornadostrike: Alright, we didn't wake up and then wake you up to hear a geometrey lecture on your butt. Lets go! Wake up! Engines: YAWN Tornadostrike: Alright then... >:3 *Makes a giant demond illusion appear in front of them and roar* Engines:WE'RE UP!!!! WE'RE COMPLETELY UP!!!!!! Splashpelt: Good. Now let's get them ready. MONTAGE! shoveling coal getting water lighting a fire in the firebox in slomotion jumping out of an exploding helicopter... Nightwing: WAIT! *Dramatic music cuts off abruptly* Jumping off a helicopter isn't a part of---- Birdwing: *Yanks her back* Continue! Polishing gauges Shaking coal dust off in slowmotion END OF MONTAGE Tornadostrike: *Puts leather jacket and shades on* Let's roll, baby! *All hop into Thomas* Thomas: Are we going to the freightcar yard? Splashpelt: No, a potato farm! *Sarcasm* Thomas: Well, how am I supposed to know where you're going? *All leave to the truckyards* AT THE TRUCKYARD: Tornadostrike: *Scooches a bit closer to Splashpelt, then looks up* Hey, There's Toad! Splashpelt: He looks upset. Imma hover over there and see what's wrong. *Gold dust flows out of necklace and into her body, she takes off* Tornadostrike: *Sighs* ''She's so pretty. I can't beleive I'm thinking this, but I like her. A LOT. She's like an angel, floating up there, looking down on people... '' Birdwing: Awwwwwwwwwwwww I know the look in your, eyes, Tornadostrike. You like her! Tornadostrike: I will tear the living *beeps, lots of censored beeps* And so then you'll have to *bleep* Backwards! Birdwing: a_a Okkk....................................... Splashpelt: *Flies back and lands* Apparently, Toad the breakvan wants to go fowards instead of backwards. He says he has, "Foward thinking veiws." Nightwing: Let's not worry about him. Lets worry about diciplining trucks. *Claws an "X" Shape on a truck teasing her* LATER: Splashpelt: GUYS! GUYS! Hurry! I need to tell you something. Tornadostrike: *Rockets onto his feet* What? What is it? Splashpelt: Toad is on the loose! When he and Oliver were pulling a train the cars jerked and broke a coupling. Now the cars are going downhill, and Toad is going fowards! Birdwing: We gotta stop him! *The cats find Toad, they leap into the last car of the train* Nightwing: Look! Rope! *Picks it up* Attach it to somewhere on Toad, Splashpelt, and fly up and pull! Splashpelt: *Does what Nightwing says, with little sucsess* I can't stop him without derailing him! Tornadostrike: I'm going to leap from car to car. I'll get into him and try to push the brake lever! *Does so and fails* The lever is jammed! Nightwing: Ohhhhh! Is it strawberry jam? Birdwing: If we get killed I'm blaming you. Tornadostrike: Just come here and help me! Toad: Yes! Finally someone to save me! Splashpelt: Don't worry, Toad! Ready everyone? Everyone: Ready! Splashpelt: PUSH! Nightwing: Hey, there's actual jam on the floor! *Licks it* Awww but it's blackberry. All cats except for Nightwing: YOU DUNG BRAIN! Birdwing: Wait, they put us on another track! Nightwing: Is that... a lake? It looks gross! Tornadostrike: We're going straight into the muddy pool!!!!! *Toad faceplants into water, sending the cats flying into the middle of the lake* Birdwing: Are you grateful now that I gave you swimming lessons? Oliver: *Rolls up, smiling* A pond is the only place for a Toad, I suppose. Toad: *Gurgles* Splashpelt: Hey! Cat's don't belong in ponds! Oliver: You sure look like you do. Birdwing: Imma KEEL him 3:< THAT EVENING: Toad: I'm sorry, everyone, if I caused you any embarrassment. Oliver: What did you think of going fowards, Toad? Nightwing: Don't ask him that! There's always a pun at the end! Toad: It was fun! But for now I'd be happy to look foward to the future. Busy going backwards, so to speak! Splashpelt: Oh, har-de-har-har. Your the one that pretty much alerted the trucks to do this! Tornadostrike: When we get home, imma rip up the wood we took from the cars. Nightwing: Not if I rip it up first! Tornadostrike: *Grabs wood* Oh, ITS ON, NIGHTY! *Unsheaths claws* >:3 THE END Episode link Here is a link to the actual episode. Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBTZ-8QVQ1Y Category:TTTE Warriors